Ayesha
Ayesha is the reigning High Priestess of the Sovereign, a proud, genetically-perfected race who view all other species as inferior to them. Ayesha can be an extremely arrogant being by thinking of herself and the her people as much more superior than any other race in the universe. After hiring the Guardians of the Galaxy for a job and learning that one of their members had stolen from them, Ayesha orders the Guardians to be eliminated. In the end this gambit failed, and at some point later she commissioned the creation of a new breed of Sovereign, more perfect that any predecessor, the first of which shall be named Adam. Biography Vendetta Against the Guardians Ayesha was bio-engineered to be priestess for the Sovereign, a race of golden-skinned humanoids focused on genetic perfection. The Sovereign, unwilling to risk any of their own in fending of an approaching Abilisk, hired the services of the Guardians of the Galaxy to undertake the dangerous task instead, and once the band of misfit heroes had triumphed they were invited before Ayesha to accept their payment. The meeting began in cordial discussion, but soon became tense Rocket made an offensive remark toward them. Yet despite the friction, the mercenaries secured their payment and left on good terms. It was only after their departure that the Sovereign discovered that the mercenaries had stolen some of the precious Anulax Batteries that they'd been hired to protect. Furious at the betrayal, Ayesha ordered the launch of a fleet of golden drones to hunt down the Guardians of the Galaxy. While the drone fleet had some moderate successes in their fight, they were pitted against a clever adversary and many ships were lost as they hounded their prey. Victory seemed to be close at hand for the Sovereign when the entire remaining fleet were suddenly wiped out by the power of Ego, freshly arrived on the scene. Having lost the opportunity to deal with the traitors using the Sovereign fleet, Ayesha resorted to offering another mercenary contract. This time she approached Yondu Udonta on Contraxia, unaware that his past dealings with Peter Quill meant that Udonta had divided loyalties and made his employment as risky a proposition as her earlier contract with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Powers and Abilities Her possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of her unique nature and physiology, which is essentially a female version of the being known as Adam Warlock. Cosmic Energy Manipulation:'''Her's primary power is the ability to tap and manipulate great amounts of ambient cosmic energy for various purposes. The organic cells of her body essentially function as energy receptors and as storage batteries. Since there is ambient cosmic energy essentially everywhere and in every type of environment, she has a potentially limitless source of power. She can use this energy for a number of effects, including the augmentation of her body's physical attributes. She has also gained the ability to rearrange matter on a molecular level through great concentration. She can manipulate the molecular structure of most substances in a maximum volume of roughly 3 cubic feet at a time. She can also channel the cosmic energy and propel it in the form of non-radioactive and heat-less concussive force. Though the maximum impact of such energy blasts aren't known, she has blasted the Thing a distance of 7/10s of a mile with a single blast. She is also capable of projecting her cosmic life force into beings who have died, thus reanimating dead tissue. However, if a being's soul, or astral self, has passed from its body, she is unable to restore it. * '''Superhuman Strength: The cosmic energy stored in Her's body grants her physical strength that is far superior to that of a human being. Her musculature, connective tissues and skeletal structure are augmented to far superior levels. At her peak, she possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift approximately 70 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Her is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Stamina: Her's cosmically enhanced metabolism and augmented musculature are far more efficient than those of a human being. As a result, her body produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity. At her peak, Her can exert herself and her energy manipulative abilities for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood starts to impair her overall capabilities. * Superhuman Durability: Her's cosmically enhanced bodily tissues far tougher and more resistant to physical injury than those of a human. She is able to withstand high caliber bullets without any of them penetrating her skin. She is also highly resistant to extreme pressures, as well as resisted heat of at least several thousand degrees Fahrenheit. She is also capable of withstand great impact forces, such as falling from tremendous heights and being repeatedly struck by beings such as the Thing and Hercules without being hurt. She has also withstood powerful energy blasts from the likes of Adam Warlock and Quasar with little to no injury. She has also demonstrated sufficient physical resistance and fortitude to survive in deep space for an indefinite period of time. * Superhuman Agility: Her's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. * Superhuman Reflexes: Her's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human specimen. * Regenerative Healing Factor: In spite of her body's great resilience, Her is not completely immune to physical harm and can be injured. Her cosmically-enhanced metabolism enables her to rapidly heal damaged bodily tissues on a level well beyond human capability. Injuries that would cause bruising or lacerations can fully mend within a matter of seconds. If she sustains more severe injuries such as broken bones, internal injuries or a severed limb, she is actually able to generate a solid cocoon around herself created entirely out of cosmic energy. While in this cocoon, her body rests and the cosmic energy stored within her cells repairs the damage done, even to the point of regrowing severed limbs. * Immortality: For all practical purposes, Her is essentially immortal. She is completely immune to the effects of aging and to all known diseases. However, this does not mean that she is fully immortal as it is possible for her to sustain injuries that are beyond her ability to heal. As a result, it is possible for her to die via unnatural causes. * Flight: She can also use cosmic energy to interact with gravitons, particles of gravitational attraction, to enable her to fly. She can attain a maximum speed through an Earth-like atmosphere of Mach 10, roughly ten times the speed of sound, 7,800 miles her hour. However, it is possible for her to use her cosmic powers to create rifts into hyperspace. So, while the maximum speed she can travel is unknown, it is ultimately greater than the speed of light, which is roughly 186,000 miles per second. Category:Pending Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Sovereign Category:Eternals